ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
|} I'm almost done with my new seires [[User:Bloodstar18|'What's Wrong With Me?']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 18:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh god no, Geting them all up, like, the character pages xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 18:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) <:D lol, he has a clown hat xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 18:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I have over 5,500 edits O.O (at myself) [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 18:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) lol, yeah. Remember when I had 1000 like, the first week xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 22:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yeah. I had like, 300 pages xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 22:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Now it's prob. close to 400. I mean, my Avatar fanfic series has 99 pages associated with it so.... yeah xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 01:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 01:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Update and Up Coming stuff for NOFA Hey Duck. Part One of '''Fall Weiss is done in No One Fights Alone. Coming soon is Part Two, taking place on September 14th, 1939 and in the same location as Part One. Part 3 will take place on September 29th, 1939 and is in Warsaw, Poland and effectively shows the end of the Invasion of Poland. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:07,9/16/2012 02:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'What's Wrong With Me?']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 02:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 02:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Listening to P!nk, waiting for Bleach to come on, and looking at stuff about the Septimus Heap series [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 02:24, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 05:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thx :3 Awwe, thank you Ducky. You're awesome too =3 Thats old news lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 16:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome =D Please dont spam my talk page..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 20:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) What to you me Tom the Test Wiki? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''It's A Thief In The Night]] 22:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 19:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Depression. You? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 23:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC) cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 23:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) About to go to bed, you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 00:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 13:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah... [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 20:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Watching Dance Mom's and just got finished with dinner. I had little ceasurs (or how ever you spell it xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 22:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) So whats up with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 22:15, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool, whats up at school? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 22:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I dont think that's normal for like...the second week O.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 22:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 22:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC)